


no crown, no sword

by RosieClark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming of Age, Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Marriage of Convenience, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, War times, king and general au, plance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieClark/pseuds/RosieClark
Summary: "Because we have dreams" he says gently, moving to grab her hand with his. "Foolish dreams that there is a better future for us, one where we live in peace. One where tragedies like the Atlas will never happen again. We live to keep those dreams alive Katie, and it's through those dreams we live."
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> did i need another wip? probably not, but regardless this king Lance and general Katie au was born! 
> 
> thank you a thousand times over to [Lee](https://a-haunted-sock.tumblr.com/) for listening to my rambling, offering guidance and whipping this chapter into proper shape! 
> 
> hope y'all are staying safe during these uncertain times!

She is one of the first to arrive in the war room. Before, she’d stand along the walls, with the other captains, not able to contribute even if she wanted to. The candles flicker as she walks by, taking her place at the center table. No matter how many times she does, it still feels strange. 

“General.”

She looks up. 

Keith, head of the Shadows. Trained by his mother and retired Shadow Krolia, him and his covert team deal with the more delicate situations within the kingdom. By his side is Shiro, her general army Commander. 

She smiles, joining them on the other side of the table. 

“Gentlemen.” Her eyes flick to where the three most senior members of their Council enter the room; Iverson, Sanda and Sablan. Despite being out ranked, the three hold much of the power in the court, time honing their influence over the people. “I hope you are both well?” 

“Certainly General,” Keith nods his head. “Although considerably better before those relics walked in.” 

Shiro makes a displeased noise with his throat, but his eyes twinkle. Katie’s eyes flick around the room, where most of the wall space is taken up. Around the table are two open spots. She checks the small clock in her pocket.

“Late again?” she mutters.

“Probably doing his hair,” Keith shoots back and she stifles her laugh with a cough. 

As if on cue, the doors fling open and their king strides in, his dark hair the image of perfection. His white shirt is tucked into a pair of black trousers, his cape fastened to his shoulders with pins that look like moons and stars. He has a bundle of rolled up parchment under one arm, and as he surveys the room with his blue eyes, Katie is struck by just how much he’s grown over the years. Gone was the lanky boy who sat next to her at the academy, replaced by a strong, handsome young man. His eyes meet hers and he smiles. 

“You’re late,” she deadpans, but Lance just waves his hand at her. 

“My dear General, don’t you know? A king is never late, the others are simply early.” He wiggles his eyebrows at her in a very unkingly fashion, and she has to look away. He looks utterly ridiculous. 

“Perhaps you should invest in a watch.” 

“Perhaps you should get me one for Yuletide. Unless you forget again.” 

This earns a laugh from the other members of the room, and she resists the urge to roll her eyes. He’d always been good with people. He strolls into the room, a smile gracing his face as if it's his gift to them. 

“Thank you for meeting me, this will not take long.” Lance unrolls a map onto the center table, herself and the others gathering around for a closer look. “You may notice Councillor Garret, our head of foreign relations, is not with us today. It’s because he left this morning for Altea.” 

Shiro’s eyes widen. “The purpose of his trip?” 

Lance winces for the briefest moment before answering, “Our kingdom is weak and it is imperative our relations with our neighbors are strong.” 

“Neighbors?” Sanda scoffs. “Where were they when we called for aid?” 

Katie has to admit she too holds some resentment towards the Alteans. They had broken the treaty once, who's to say they wouldn’t do it again?

“That's exactly why Councilor Garret is there now. To negotiate the terms of the treaty. I have faith my friend will pull through so I ask you to have some faith in me.” 

“Yes, I keep forgetting the number of friends you’ve allowed to rise up and join our ranks, Your Highness,” Commander Iverson leers. “Between yourself, Captain Kogane, Councilor Garret and our lovely General, you’ve got half your academy class. Makes one wonder if they earned a spot at the table or if they were favoured.” An uncomfortable silence takes over the room, and Iverson quickly bows. “I say this with only the utmost _respect_ , Sire.” 

His words fool no one. To her left Keith tenses, his hand resting on his sword. She takes a few deep breaths, convincing herself to not act irrationally. But Lance just stands silent, his face bowed so the shadows conceal his expression. 

“Then with the utmost respect Commander,” he finally looks up, his eyes glinting with something she can’t quite place. “I ask you to watch your tone before you speak again. Not only do you disrespect your leaders, but you disrespect your king. I understand the change in leadership has seemed sudden, it’s thrown all of us off balance, but the crown has fallen to me, and you would do well to remember that. Of course if you have grievances, you’re more than welcome to show yourself out.” He points to the wooden door, narrowing his eyes. “No one’s stopping you.” 

No one dares to move. Katie can feel the tension crawling on her neck like a spider. Having known Lance for so long it’s easy to forget he’s not just the flirtatious boy who borrowed her books. He’s a king. 

“If I may?” Keith speaks up, his voice sharp like the knife he wields with pride. “Lance is my friend, you’re right. But before that, he’s my king. So when he asked me to rise up for our home, I knew he was asking me as my leader. Because a friend would never wish upon another the misfortunes that befell himself.” 

“Are you calling the crown a misfortune?” Sanda inquires and Keith shakes his head. 

“I’m only saying some people crave power while others resent the shackles it comes with. We do not all have the luxury of saying no to the job.” 

Lance nods his head gratefully at Keith, who nods back. It’s true, from the start Lance made it clear she could say no or step down at any time. But she stays. For him or for the people, it's unclear, but it doesn’t matter. 

“Thank you Keith. Now,” Lance points to a village on the map, “one of our towns to the north is being surveyed by a small camp of soldiers. They are not from our kingdom. I wish to send troops down for added protection, should they turn hostile” 

Advisor Sablan speaks up. “All due respect Sire, but what importance is this town to us? If it controlled our fishing exports I can understand the concern, but this is just a normal town. We risk the lives of good men—”

“These are my people Advisor, people I swore to protect. That should be reason enough.”

“Sire we do not have the resources to protect every single town that may be under attack.”

Lance looks at Katie and she shakes her head. Their armies had been severely crippled in the last battle. Any unnecessary risks were out of the question. 

Her king sighs, massaging the bridge of his nose. “Scouts say they wear the crest of Daibazal.” 

At once, the room erupts into chaos. 

“We should let it play out. We have no proof these soldiers plan on attacking.” 

“The fact that they’re Galran should be all the proof you need.” 

“Kill them all I say! Daibazal must pay!” 

“What do you think, General?” Lance’s voice cuts through the noise, and all eyes turn to her. 

Although the attention still makes her slightly uncomfortable, she knows that Lance values and wants her opinions on these matters, so she gives it with no hesitation. 

"I vote Keith sends a small squadron to investigate and deal with this matter quietly."

"Why not one of my platoons?" Shiro asks. "My men are itching to get some action."

Katie shakes her head. "If an attack comes from the castle, your men are the first line of response. We can't leave our capitol defenseless. Besides," she gestures at the map in front of them all, the small pieces representing their armies and camps. "we're stretched thin as it is. The last thing we need is to draw attention to this village."

Shiro gives her a smile. "Wise as always General."

The compliment warms her heart, a feeling that stays with her until Iverson steps forward.

"All due respect _General_ ," he spits out her title as if it's left a poor taste in his mouth. "But a direct attack is the only way to show Daibazal that Earth is not to be messed with."

"And risk an all out war with the Galra? That is something we cannot afford right now."

“Then send me with Keith and his men,” Iverson counters, his eyes narrowing. “The stars know this mission needs more experience.”

Keith lets out a choked sound and if she wasn’t so heated, she would have laughed. “The type of experience required for this mission is one you lack.” 

"Do you hear this?" Iverson points an accusatory finger at her. "Listen to me _girl_ , if your father was—"

"But he's not!" Something inside her snaps, anger rising up like the high tide. She wants nothing more but to release her rage on Iverson, but for the sake of diplomacy, channels it into her fist as she slams it into the stone table, cracking it. She glares at him, electricity crackling off her fingertips in green sparks. "I am."

She sees Lance take a small step forward, his eyes meeting hers, but she gives him a small shake of her head, crossing her middle two fingers on her left hand. Their signal for _I'm okay_.

He relaxes slightly and the corners of his lips turn up. _He's all yours._

Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, reigning in her power, she crosses her arms. "If I were you, I would think twice before ever mentioning my father with the intent to strike a wound. Do you understand?"

Iverson bows his head. "My apologies."

She sighs, nodding. "And Commander? I suggest you start showing me a little more respect. I may be just a girl, but do not forget I out rank you. I earned my title in the battle of the Atlas, and if I recall correctly, you were safely within the walls of the castle, giving orders without the risk of giving your life."

She takes pride in the deep crimson of Iversons flush, but turns to Keith. "Can you spare the men?"

He nods. "I'll send Antok Ulaz and Regris, Shrio's men aren't the only ones getting antsy." 

“With luck they’ll be able to bring in a prisoner or two.” Lance muses, his finger tapping his chin. “Perhaps we will be able to find out what’s happening behind the wall of Daibazal.” 

Keith bows. “Yes my king.” 

“Then I call this meeting adjourned,” Lance declares. Advisors begin to file out of the war room, Katie following suit. She feels a slight tremble in her hands, perhaps Iverson’s confrontation had not left her as unscathed as she’d hoped, but just quickened her pace. She has a lesson to teach at the top of the hour and her students were most unforgiving when it comes to tardiness. 

“General!”

She turns to see Lance walking behind her, his arm raised in greeting. She bows. “My King.”

“Please, you know how much I hate it when you do that.”

Standing to her full height, she raises a brow before nodding her head in the direction of the loitering captains in the hall. She sees the exact moment he makes the connection, from the way his shoulders move back, giving him a more regal appearance.

"Sire, what can I do for you?"

"Your vest!" he blurts out and she looks down at the garment, scanning for any stain. It had been a gift from Hunk, brought back from his last trip south. The material is smooth, embroidered with little leaves and flowers, and breaths well. Her favorite parts are the buttons, little stars, fastening the two sides together.

"What about it?" She asks, unable to find the flaw.

"It fits you well Holt."

His tan skin looks slightly flushed and she wonders why he's telling her this. Their relationship usually consists of endearing insults and teasing. His eyes flick to where their company is leaving, and he relaxes slightly. They walk together, towards the courtyard. 

“Thank you?” she asks, and he just smiles back.

“Take the compliment Holt. You look good.” 

She doesn’t quite know how to respond so they fall into an uncomfortable silence, something she’s not used to in Lance’s presence. 

"Some meeting huh?" he asks, his arms folded behind his head as they walk. He tries to pass it off as casual but she knows he's making sure she's alright.

"It was... interesting.” She doesn't miss the concern in his eyes but this was neither the time nor the place to discuss her personal feelings. "Sire, I'm concerned with the increase in Galran activities spotted at our borders."

"Just a few patrols here and there," he replies, his eyes searching her face for any sign that she's shaken up from the meeting. "Doesn't seem like the most pressing of matters."

"But it's not random." She grabs one of the maps from under his arms, unrolling it. "I've been mapping out where the patrols are being spotted and which villages are being attacked. There's a pattern here and it makes me uneasy."

"Are you sure that's not the only thing?" He grabs her hand. "Katie, he brought up your father—"

She relents, realizing he won't give it up. "I'll be fine." She squeezes his hand back.

"Katie—"

She yanks her hand back at the sound of footsteps.

"Battle strategies look good General!" Lance's kingly voice booms, making her wince slightly.

She bows deeply. "I'm honored to hear that my King."

The footsteps loom closer and a glance up reveals it's just Keith. She relaxes, standing up straight and he passes, giving them the side eye. When he's out of sight Lance clears his throat.

"A bow? Really?" The corners of his eyes crinkle and she just shakes her head.

"I panicked okay?"

He snorts, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Will I see you tonight?" 

She opens her mouth to respond but the bells chime, their harmonious chords sounding five times.

"I'm late!" She squeaks, bowing quickly before turning down the hall and jogging away.

"Wait!" Lance calls after her, then softer, "Tonight?"

"Count on it!" she shouts back, her jog turning into a sprint.

*

Despite her best efforts, by the time she reaches the courtyard panting and sweaty, her squad in training is already waiting for her, looking quite displeased.

"Okay my little soldiers," she says, regaining her breath. "Let's get in formation, start practicing flow pattern 8."

The group of eleven-year-olds line up, still glaring at her.

"Why are you late General Holt?" the girl closest to her, Anya, asks.

"Your hair looks nice today Anya," Katie says instead of an answer. It wasn't a lie, the two braids suited the young child.

"Deflection," William observes a row behind. "One of the five tactics a prisoner might use to buy themselves time."

Katie curses herself for ever teaching them that Though they were her youngest group of trainees, they continued to surprise her with how quickly they picked up lessons and exercises. It was no wonder Hunk and Shiro had chosen them for elite training.

She walks around, correcting form here and there before she switches it up to single combat. Her students pair up and begin sparing, the goal for today picking up on their opponents patterns and exploiting them. 

They train for several hours, various drills and games, until finally Katie calls it a day.

"How about some fun to end the day?" Pippa asks quietly.

Katie looks at the sun, almost gone. She'd promised Lance they'd meet that evening, and his royal highness did not like to be kept waiting. "I'm not sure..."

"Pretty please?" Anya's practically begging, her big brown eyes staring straight into Katie's soul. In a heartbeat, the other children are gathered around her, bottom lips jutting out.

_Stars_ how could she say no.

Taking her time for dramatic effect, Katie unbuttons her vest and hangs it on a branch to the side. She knows in the long run any precautions to preserve the cleanliness of clothing is moot, but she does it anyway. Anya lets out a squeal of delight, grabbing onto Charlie's hand and running away, the other kids following suit.

Katie shakes her head, a smile playing on her lips. "Oh you can run..." she calls, cracking her knuckles, feeling the familiar warmth of her power sparking at her fingertips. "But you can't hide!"

She raises her hand up and a dozen little balls of mud rise from the earth, hovering momentarily before shooting out to find their targets. A chorus of delighted screams echo off the courtyard walls, letting her know they found their marks. Then it goes silent.

Too silent.

Her eyes narrow, and she kneels down to feel the ground, feeling for any vibrations of little feet scurrying away.

Nothing.

She stands, hands on her hips. "What? One little mud ball and you’re all giving up already?" 

The silence is starting to unnerve her.

She hears it one moment too late. A rustle in the leaves. Whirling around, she's met with a face full of mud that sends her stumbling back. She wipes at her eyes, only to see the smirking face of Anya. How on earth had she managed to sneak up on her ?

"I used the trees," the little girl explains, and Katie feels a surge of pride.

"And here I was thinking all these mud fights were just fun."

Anya beams, the other kids coming out of hiding to clap her on the back. 

That’s all the distraction Katie needs. 

With a flick of her fingers, a wall of mud rises up, falling onto the children.

_And her vest_ , Katie realizes mournfully, her eyes falling to where the garment lay… 

But it was gone. 

Confused, she looks around, her eyes locking with blue ones. 

“You.” 

Lance smiles. “Me.” he holds up a hand, her pristinely clean vest hanging from one finger. “Thought it would be a shame for this to get ruined,” he raises a brow. “Especially since it looked so good on you.” 

There it is again, that sincere sounding complement that sends her heart into overdrive. 

Before she can think of a retort however, her thoughts are soon occupied by her little soldiers launching themselves at her, their little bodies overpowering hers and sending them all tumbling to the ground. Her cry is drowned out by the children's laughter as Anya and Charlie hold one arm down, Cadan and Fredrick the other. She kicks out with her legs playfully, before those are pinned as well. Lance’s laughter echoes across the courtyard. 

“A distraction?” she doesn’t hide the disappointment from her voice. “Really? Is today tag team the General day?” 

“No,” Lance shrugs, perching on the railing, his long legs dangling off. “But when a batch of the most adorable soldiers I’ve ever seen present me with an offer I can’t refuse… well I’d be a fool not to take it.” 

She rolls her eyes, focusing her attention back on her students. “You got tired of losing so you went to the King?” 

“Actually, he came to us.” Anya sounds confused. “He asked if he could help us beat you in training today.” 

“Is this true?” 

“We’ve both been so busy lately I thought it would be nice to have some fun, take us back to the good old days.” He rubs the back of his neck. “Plus if I hadn’t shown up your lovely vest would be garbage.” He claps his hands together twice. “Now enough jabbering, lets get on with the interrogation.” 

Katie clears her throat, calling the attention back to her. "So you've disarmed me and have me helpless to further attack." She raises a brow. "What do you do now?"

"Make you give us extra sweets!" Pippa shouts and the others agree.

Katie nods. "Good, we've established your motive for capturing me. But how do you get me to do what you want?"

"Torture!" Cadan calls out and she shakes her head.

"No can do, I'm immune to pain."

“No she’s not!” Lance calls from the sidelines. Cadan’s eyes light up and Katie glares at Lance. “But, I would prefer you didn’ torture my General.” Lance quickly adds, before shrugging sheepishly. She rolls her eyes.

"Ask you nicely?" Serena, bless her innocent soul, pipes up.

"Not going to work either. You're going to have to play to the enemies weaknesses, find out what makes them tick and use it against them." Katie lifts her head to look at them all. "So what makes me tick?"

"We'll undo all the work you did organizing the armory!"

"And not listen during training!"

"And—"

"No." Charlie interrupts quietly, and all eyes turn to the small boy. He turns to look at Lance, something in his eyes sending chills down her spine. “What do you suggest, my King?” 

Lance looks thoughtful. “Before I answer your question, why do you ask me?” 

Charlie shrugs. “You’ve known her longer than we have Sire. You’ve trained with her, eaten with her, learned with her. I suspect your friendship bonds you together in a way most cannot fathom. If anyone would know, I believe it to be you.” 

“This is true,” Lance muses. “You are a very observant boy Charlie.” 

“It's not that hard to see you have a strong relationship,” Anya butts in. “You're practically staring at her whenever you see her, and she's no better! It's like all you have eyes for is each other.” 

Lance turns as red as she suspects she is. “Enough of that now Anya,” she scolds, looking anywhere but Lance. 

“I’m afraid I must be off,” Lance announces loudly. “You know, kingly duties to attend to and all that. General, I presume you haven’t forgotten about tonight?” She glares harder. He smiles. “Good. I’ll see you then. Oh, and Charlie, to answer your question, I’d suggest tickling her. I hear her armpits are most sensitive.” 

Katie's blood runs cold, and she prays her voice doesn't betray her fear. “He lies!"

“Let us test that theory," Cadan suggests dryly. The other children nod, murmuring their agreement.

Her eyes narrow as she glares daggers into Lances back. That traitor. 

*

"Give us sweets! Give us sweets!" They chant as their little fingers tickle away, relentless even when she's begging them to stop.

"Fine!" she gasps out, tears in the corners of her eyes. "Sweets, tomorrow, after training."

They seem satisfied with this answer, removing their hands and allowing her to stand up.

Big mistake.

Raising her arms, pellets of mud rain down on the kids as they scream, looking for cover. She kicks muddy water at them as they run by and they try in vain to retaliate with globs of it, scavenged off the tiles.

"That's it!" she encourages. "Fight back, even when the conditions are less than ideal, you need to fight back. Regroup! Coordinate your attacks."

Anya signals to her classmates and they charge her at once.

"Same trick won't work twice," Katie sighs, deflecting all their blows with a wall of dirt. "Try something new, something different. Like what you did with the tree, think outside the box!"

She's about to chase them around when the clock chimes 11 times. Where did the time go? 

“Okay my little soldiers,” she claps her hands, the pellets of mud ceasing their reign. "Let's get washed up before Commander Shiro sees us."

At the name of their superior officer, the children snap to attention, their eyes flicking back and forth as if Shiro would jump out of the bushes and scold them for their state of filth.

The very thought amuses Katie. No matter how many times she's tried to convince them they have nothing to fear from the big man, they simply would not believe them. Shiro himself had approached her, asking why the kids never want to be around him and she'd just shaken her head and told him to smile more.

Drawing water up from the well, she dumps a bucket on each kid, before drawing all the mud off of their bodies. In truth, she didn't need to dump water on them first, but where would the fun in that be?

Once clean, she shoos them away to their lodgings. If she hurries, she might have time to change before stopping off at Lance’s—

“Are you in a rush because of your date?” Cadan asks, catching her off guard. 

“I don’t have a date.” 

“Denial.” WIlliam says. “Method two of five.” 

“There’s nothing to deny!” 

“Usually you don’t send us away until we’ve summarized our lesson,” Anya argues, her hands on her hips. “But today you want us gone in a hurry.” 

By the looks on the other children's faces, Katie knows they won’t let up before they get a straight answer. 

“The king and I are friends, but we are also partners. We mean to go over plans for an upcoming meeting.” she says. The truth, perhaps not the whole truth but true regardless. 

The kids seem satisfied, if not a little disappointed as they bid her goodnight and trudge off to the bathhouses. 

Katie lets out a breath and scoops up her vest, careful not to let it touch her other clothes. Thanks to Lance, the fine garment was in top top shape, something that could not be said for the rest of her outfit. The bells chime twelve, the moon high. 

So much for changing. 

She runs her hands through her hair in a futile attempt to look more presentable. Honestly, she doesn’t know why she cares so much, it's just Lance. Lance her friend, her comrade, her _king_. 

That last one is still foreign on her tongue. She'd known he’d eventually be King, but for it to happen so soon was a shock to them all. 

Passing the library, the clicking of her boots is the only noise in the hall. She rounds the corner, the guards on watch straightening up and saluting when they see her. That would definitely take some getting used to. 

Finally she makes it to the King’s private chambers, the ornate carvings in the wood seeming to dance in the light of the torches on the wall. She knocks. The door swings open a second later and she's greeted by Lance, who beams at her. The light from the fireplace in his room illuminates his sharp features, giving his blue eyes a warm glow. 

“No crown?” he asks, somewhat hopefully. 

“No sword,” she confirms, and his smile only grows. 

“Well then my friend,” his eyes sparkle in the way they do when he’s trying to hold back laughter. “You smell terrible.” 

*

“Did you see his face?” she asks, reaching for another cookie. They sit facing each other on his bed, her shoes kicked off to the side, her smelly clothes abandoned for one of Lance’s tunics. 

“I could have sworn his eyes were going to bulge out of his head!” Lance cackles, pointing a finger at her. “You sure put him in his place.” 

“Hopefully it will teach him not to challenge me, or you, again.” Without warning, she whacks Lance in the face with a pillow. 

“Ow!” He cries, clutching his nose. “What was that for?” 

She rolls her eyes. “Betraying me maybe? Selling me out to those devils of children?” 

Lance thinks for a second before rolling onto his back, laughing. “I don’t regret it! Not one bit!” 

“Why were you even there? Surely a king has more important things to do then help some children beat their trainer in a mud war!” 

“I missed you okay?” He props himself up on his elbow. “We never see each other, and you always make the mud wars sound so grand and fun and—”

“It’s fine Lance, really.” She shrugs. “Plus the kids love you.” 

He perks up at once. “What can I say, the people love me.” 

She laughs through her nose, wrapping her arms around her shoulders to keep out the chill. The bed shifts as Lance sits up behind her. 

“Hey, are you okay?" his voice is serious now, his eyes scanning her face. She knows he doesn't mean the mud fight.

"I don't know," She replies honestly, the memory of Iverson's words flashing though her head; the pain masked by hatred she’d felt. Lance scooches closer. "My father... is gone Lance," She says, the words bitter on her tongue. "Snapped up by the jaws of death before I could even blink. My brother, off on a mission for Keith, his return unknown. This world has taken so much from me yet I continue to bleed for it. Why?"

She isn't expecting an answer, so when he speaks up it surprises her.

"Because we have dreams" he says gently, moving to grab her hand with his. "Foolish dreams that there is a better future for us, one where we live in peace. One where tragedies like the Atlas will never happen again. We live to keep those dreams alive Katie, and it's through those dreams we _live_."

"When did you get so wise?" she asks, a tear leaking from her eye. He reaches up to wipe it away.

"Someone once told me to always speak from my heart." He shrugs. "I guess my heart has a lot to say."

"Who told you that?"

"My father."

She sees the grief, plain as day on his face. "Lance..."

"We are both alone in this world," he gives her a watery smile. "It's why we have to stick together."

They sit in silence, remembering those not fortunate enough to make it back from the Battle of the Atlas. Their kingdom was still recovering, licking its wounds; wounds that would perhaps never heal. The people lost their beloved king, queen and princess, that day.

And now a boy sits on the throne, his crown too big for his head, a girl at his side, barely able to lift her sword. What chance did they have at repairing the world? 

Her eyelids begin to droop, and she leans into Lance’s shoulder. His arm wraps around her waist, his warmth a welcome comfort. The fire has died down, leaving them in the pale glow of the moon. It isn’t long before her eyelids begin to droop and the world goes soft and dark, Lance’s arms holding her the whole time. 

  
  
  


_Lance_

He’s never told her about the day she got back. About how she was all smiles and hugs until he stumbled upon her in the library, her hair spilling over a book as her tears soaked the pages. 

He’s never told her he saw her there, that he’d watched like a coward in the shadows as she cried and cried and cried, long after the sun had set. 

He’s never told her how her stifled wails cut deep into his heart; not four months ago they’d been running around the castle, ditching lessons with Iverson, their only concern not getting caught.

He’d wanted to go to her, to hold her, but he didn’t; how could he help her heal when his own soul was in shreds?. 

So, as Lance holds her small body against his, waiting for her breathing to even out, for her eyes to close before he scoops her into his arms, marveling for not the first time how _right_ she feels, he reminds himself of the vow he made. 

To protect her. 

For her, he would learn to rule. 


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where would I be without you," he muses, his eyes scanning her face, his thumb drawing circles on the back of her hand. "Honestly Holt, sometimes you are the only thing that makes this life worth it."
> 
> His words sink in and she flushes, suddenly not able to meet his eyes. His tone holds something foreign in it, something dangerous to their relationship. Something that could push them over a cliff and send them tumbling down into a place neither of them would return from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enter: the angst
> 
> it was bound to happen sometime, and dont worry its paired with a large amount of shirtless lance to compensate xD
> 
> as always thank you to Lee for the amazing support and suggestions! you've been a life saver during this whole process!

The breeze brings with it a chill, and Katie wraps her arms around herself, her eyes surveying the group of students training before her. Movement to her left catches her eye and she turns to see a young woman, about her age, her ponytail waving behind her.

"General Holt!" The girl greets, bowing deeply, her hand resting on her heart.

Katie fights the smirk that wants to grace her features, and instead straightens her back and offers a curt nod. "Lieutenant Rivazi. A pleasure as always."

Nadia Rizavi takes this as an invitation to stand up straight. Her nose sticks high in the hair and her over the top rigid posture almost does it for Katie but she manages to hold her composure for a record breaking seven seconds before she snorts, doubling over in laughter and taking Nadia with her.

"Gosh can you imagine if we actually had to speak to each other like that?" Nadia wipes a tear away from her cheek, and Katie shakes her head.

"Horrible," she agrees, although her mind wanders to Lance, and how their situation really has changed. Her heart longs to be able to be as intimate with Lance as she is with all her friends. Gone were the days where he'd sling his arm around her shoulders or rest his chin on her head.

Nadia gently touches her arm, bringing her out of her thoughts. Katie looks at her, trying for a smile. She clears her throat. "Is this simply a visit? Or is there something you need?"

"Actually, I have something I need to show you," Nadia shifts from foot to foot, and Katie makes a note of how quickly her demeanor dropped. Her friend is never one to be nervous about anything, and yet she was radiating it in waves. But her energy also felt like barely contained excitement, a light in her eyes Katie hadn't seen for a while.

"Oh?" Her curiosity is thoroughly peaked.

Nadia's eyes dart around, as if checking for potential eavesdroppers. "Not here," she says, winking. "When are you free?"

Now Katie really wants to know. "Probably not for a day or so,' she admits disappointedly.

Her friend shrugs. "Your loss. I'll find you, because heaven knows you're going to forget."

Katie throws her a look, but knows in her heart it's true. She sighs. 

"If you’ll excuse me, I have to go….teach," Katie points behind her to where a group of students are hopping on one leg and trying to push each other over.

"Care to demonstrate?"

The challenge is clear and Katie raises a brow, her body already humming with adrenalin. "You really think you can take me?"

Instead of responding, Nadia cracks her knuckles, stepping into one of the many rings in the courtyard. All around them students paired up spar, their friends cheering them on from the sidelines. Katie stretches her shoulders as she enters the circle boundaries.

Earth rules. Stepping into the ring is to accept the challenge.

Nadia throws a hook, which Katie easily blocks. Too easy, she thinks a moment too late, as Nadia's knee embeds itself in her stomach.

Katie doubles over, staggering back as Nadia preens. “A little winded Holt?” 

The general wipes her hand on the back of her mouth and grins. “Not even close.” Katie lunges forward, distracting Nadia with a blow to the shoulder before pivoting around and trapping her friend's arm against her body, locking her elbow. 

"How's it going with Griffin?" Katie asks, applying pressure to the arm bar and bringing Nadia to her knees.

"What is this?" she winces. "An interrogation?"

Katie shrugs, as best she can with her arms full, but doesn't ease up. "Haven’t seen you and him around lately, that’s all."

Nadia rolls her eyes, swiveling on one knee and throwing her elbow back into Katie's jaw. It sends her stumbling, and when she regains her bearings, spitting blood onto the cobblestone, her friend is back on her feet, her hands up at the ready.

"If you must know, we’re very happy. But enough about me," Nadia pants, baby hairs sticking to her forehead. "How about you? Been seeing anyone special?"

Katie throws a point kick, maybe a little harder than necessary, smiling slightly when her shin connects with her friend's ribs. "Nope," she grunts, popping the P, more from force than sass.

Nadia staggers sideways. "Is that so?" She raises a brow and nods at something over Katie's shoulder. "Because someone hasn't taken his eyes off us, and I'm pretty sure it's not me he's interested in."

Taken aback, Katie turns her head, her eyes meeting familiar blue ones. Lance looks shocked for a moment, as though he’s been caught, before he rubs the back of his neck and waves. 

She and Nadia both stand down, nodding their heads in acknowledgment. When he starts to make his way over to them, Katie turns back to her friend.

"I guess I'll have to postpone kicking your butt."

Before she can blink, Nadias fist is in her gut. “I believe I just won.” 

“You cheat!” Katie pants, unable to keep the smile off her face .

Nadia shrugs. "All I hear is excuses."

Katie sticks her tongue out standing up, before they both bow their heads at the approaching king. 

“General,” he nods at her. “Rizavi.” 

Katie’s about to respond when Nadia jumps in, stepping forward to lean an arm on her shoulder. 

"I've noticed, your Majesty, that you've taken to walking around the gardens at this time every day, around the time that training goes on." Nadia's tone is innocent, though her eyes are anything but. "Is there any specific reason?"

Lance clears his throat. "Of course. The sun is bright, and I like to keep tabs on the training progress of the armies. They are going to be the ones protecting my kingdom after all."

"Surely our lovely general can update you in person!" Katie glares at her friend, but is pointedly ignored. "She is lovely today, isn't she?"

She's about to open her mouth, clarify that Lance does not need to answer that question, when he speaks up.

"Is she ever not?" He crosses his arms, as if daring Rizavi to disagree.

They have a stare off for what seems like an eternity, before Nadia shakes her head, smiling. "Touché, my king." She bows, taking several steps backwards. "I'll leave you to it then."

Lance seems to relax as Nadia retreats towards where her friends gather. Katie watches as she stops next to a taller figure. James Griffin leans down, kissing the top of her head, before grabbing her hand in his.

"So it's true." Lance muses, and she jerks out of her trance, looking up.

"What is?"

"Griffin and Rizavi."

She nods. "For a month or so. But honestly?" James says something and Nadia punches him, laughing. Katie smiles. "It was painfully obvious."

"Yes!" Lance sighs, exasperated. "I was ready to throw them into a room together and lock the door. Anything to resolve some of their tension."

"When Nadia told me they were dating, I had to act surprised because I forgot they _weren't_!"

Lance chuckles, shaking his head. He begins to stroll, and she keeps pace beside him.

"Why do you walk the gardens at this time?" she asks, scanning his face. "And don't give me any of those 'training progress' lies, we both know there's another reason."

Lance sighs, looking down. His cheeks look a little flush. "It takes me back, to the Academy, when you,me, Hunk and Keith would half train, half fool off." He shrugs. "We had a lot of fun, didn’t we?”

She takes a step closer and their fingers brush together, not enough to draw glances, but enough that he knows she's there.

"If you ever want to spar, you can always ask," she says with a small smile. "It's not much but I seem to remember it was an outlet for you."

He shoots her a grateful smile, gently nudging her shoulder with his. "How about now?"

Katie gapes at him, stunned. "Now? Right now? Here?"

“What?” Lance raises a brow, already shrugging off his cape. “Afraid you’ll lose?”

“By a washed up prince who spends his time getting fat on a throne? Please.” she pokes his stomach with the tip of her staff jokingly. Rock solid. Her cheeks flush and Lance’s smile holds nothing but pride. And arrogance. She coughs. “When's the last time you’ve trained?”

“Every now and then,” He grins, rolling up the sleeves of his tunic. “Maybe you'll actually stand a chance. If I remember correctly, I never lost in the ring.”

"Sure, back when we were in the academy. Better put on your big boy pants your Majesty, because we're in the real world now."

He cracks his neck, stepping into the ring. She joins him, taking a stance. Lance doesn't even bother to put his hands up. She smirks, before lunging forward, striking at his neck before throwing a kick to his side.

Lance blocks both, countering with a hook, that she easily ducks.

They're well matched, blow for blow, strike for strike. It's as if he knows her next move before she even thinks it, and vice versa. It's like a dance, a beautiful, dangerous, intimate dance that you can only do with the right partner, a partner you trust with your whole being. She's thoroughly enjoying herself, and from the grin on her king's face, she'd say he feels the same.

Finally she sees an opening, jabbing up, and hitting Lance right in the solar plexus.

He backs up, leaning his hand against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Giving up already?" she goads, and he runs a hand through his hair, slicking it back.

His grin is almost feral. "Not a chance." She watches as he straightens, and walks over to where his jacket lies. His fingers begin to unbutton his shirt, and before she knows it, the thin material has joined the coat.

"What are you doing?!" she shrieks, covering her eyes with her hands, though not before she catches an eyeful of sweaty, lean muscle.

"Please," she can hear his smirk, "it's not like it's nothing you haven't seen before."

Her eyes dart around, looking for anyone who could have heard his words. “You can’t say things like that!” She hisses, desperately trying to keep her voice steady. 

Lance just shrugs. “What are they going to do about it? I’m royalty.” 

“A royal pain in my ass,” she mutters ignoring Lance's chuckle, before forcing her eyes to his face and bending down into a stance. “Let’s dance.” 

He tilts his head. “As you wish.” 

She wastes no time, holding nothing back as she strikes out. 

He spins out of the way, his torso flexing with the movement. Katie swallows, barely able to block his kick. 

“You seem distracted Holt,” Lance raises an eyebrow, stretching his arm over his head, giving her a full view of his biceps. “Something on your mind?” 

From the look in his eyes, he knows exactly the effect he has on her, but she’s determined not to give him the satisfaction of hearing it out loud. 

Instead, she punches out, only for his slender fingers to grasp her wrist, yanking back, and pulling her flush with his bare chest. Without wasting a second, she squats down, sweeping his legs and sending him tumbling to the ground. She climbs on top, pinning his arms over his head and squeezing his torso with her thighs.

She smirks, sitting back slightly. He grunts at the added weight. "Looks like you lose again, my dearest King."

But he doesn't look defeated, instead his eyes gleam like a predator about to devour his prey, sending a shock of fear down her spine. "Is that so, _Holt_?"

Before she can blink, he's brought one leg under him, pushing up and rolling over, trapping her head between his two arms.

Strands of his hair fall over his face, but not enough to conceal his expression. He's looking at her with a strange intensity, something she's never seen before, something that makes her heart pound a little faster. The tip of his tongue darts out to lick his bottom lip, but his eyes never leave hers, an unreadable storm of blue.

She swallows, her chest rising and falling with each breath. His weight is warm and not unpleasant, but she doesn't dare move for fear of what he might do.

Her traitorous mind thinks of how easy it would be to lean up and close the centimeter gap between their lips, and for some reason she lets herself linger on that thought. Lance's thumb gently brushes away some stray hairs by her temple, his touch lingering. She leans into it.

"General Holt?" Both her and Lance's heads whip to where Keith stands, his arms crossed, one eyebrow raised. "Actually, I'll come back later."

"Keith!" she squeaks, her hands planting firmly on Lances chest as she shoves him away. Normally he wouldn't have budged, he's bigger and stronger than her, but the ground beneath them seems to sense her panic and shifts slightly, sending Lance backwards and face first into a puddle of mud with an undignified yelp. Katie scrambles to her feet, dusting off her tunic. "Stay, we're basically finished."

Lance clears his throat, having picked himself up and wiped the majority of mud from his face. "Quite. The general can only lose a certain number of times before she gets cranky." He winks.

Katie's about to retort when Keith does it for her. "Before you get too cocky, your Majesty, remember who beat you without fail in every graduation tournament." He points to himself, mouthing _me_.

She stifles a laugh as Lance sputters his response, something about having a mullet. Keith just grins, before motioning for her to follow him. Katie’s gaze lingers on Lance, who just waves her away with an easy smile. She bows her head before darting after Keith.

"So," she asks, once they're far enough away from everyone to speak comfortably. "What is it?"

"War is coming," Keith doesn't sugar coat it for her, and she's glad. That doesn't stop her heart from plummeting into her stomach. "The soldier made that very clear."

"And where is this soldier now?"

"Dead."

Good, she thinks, not allowing herself to wonder if they had a family. The Galra showed them no mercy. Mercy would not be granted, at least not on her part. And from the dark look in Keith's eyes, she has a feeling he's regretting not killing the soldier himself. She nods, her fingers stroking her chin.

“Do we have time?” 

Ketih shakes his head. Her heart sinks. 

"We've just started to heal, to rebuild," she curls her hands into fists, forcing down her bubbling power. "This isn't fair. We’re not ready yet "

"I know," Keith sighs. "But there's nothing we can do to stop it."

"Then we must be ready." She stands. "Thank you Keith."

"Just doing my job." Laughter sounds from across the courtyard and her eyes flick to where Lance is walking with a group of students. He points to one of the flowers in the garden, no doubt explaining the countless uses for one bloom. "Shall I tell him?"

She shakes her head, unable to tear her gaze away from her king’s smiling face. "No," she says softly. "Let me."

He nods. “Then I’ll see you at dinner.” 

She watches him go, before catching Lances eye. He excuses himself from the group of students and makes his way to her. She plasters a smile on her face.

“All done with your meeting?” His fingers move to the top button of his shirt. “Ready for round two?” 

"Really?" she smacks his arm and he pouts, his hands dropping. "I’m not in the mood to see you half naked again."

"My darling general, it was either my shirt of my pride, and we both know I'm much more comfortable losing the first. Besides," he crosses his arms, grinning lazily. "I didn't hear you complaining."

Katie stomps her foot, an action that might have seemed more intimidating if she was a few inches taller. "This is me complaining!"

He laughs, his eyes twinkling. “Alright alright. You know I could never resist your wishes.” 

His words are not expected, and she preens slightly. “Good. Then if you’ll excuse me, I’ve let my student unattended for far too long.” 

"Before you go," he grabs her sleeve. "What did Keith want?"

Her shoulders sag slightly, the weight of the news she bears settling on her heart like an iron clamp. "Later," she says, forcing a smile.

Lance frowns but doesn't push her. She's grateful, bows, and retreats to where her students sit, chatting amongst themselves. They look up as she approaches.

"Class is dismissed for the day," she announces wearily. "Go spend some time doing the things you love, with the people you love."

"General," Nadia stands, her eyes concerned. "Did something happen?"

Katie smiles weakly. "No," she lies. "But life is too short to spend it all learning battle drills and strategy."

The others look at each other hesitantly before slowly moving out of the courtyard. Some pass by her, giving her a pat on the shoulder. 

She sits on a bench, her eyes scanning the gardens. When they were kids, her and Lance would sneak out of the balls and parties thrown by his father, and play together, sometimes dancing, sometimes talking, sometimes throwing mud at each other. Her in the dress her mother forced her in, her in his collared shirt and pressed trousers. They used to get in trouble for how dirty they ended up, until they discovered Katie's special power and she was able to clean their clothes before they were caught. She smiles at the memory.

Standing, she begins to walk, her feet taking her to the fountain, the one Lance has commissioned not long after their return from war. The lost members of the council stand tall, holding hands, their faces frozen in stone. With trembling fingers she touches the cheek of her father, unable to stop the pang of disappointment when she's met with cold rock, and not skin.

“Hi dad,” she whispers, her voice shaking. “I miss you.”

Her eyes shift to the woman beside him, her chin tilted up, her beauty immortalized. “Mom,” a tear leaks out of Katies eye. “What would you do?”

The statues only stare back, their eyes grey and unseeing. Katie falls to her knees, her hand holding onto her parents. There was a time where she'd do anything for some peace and quiet, a moment away from her nosey family.

And now... what she wouldn't give to have her mother nag her about the state of her room, or her father ramble on about his latest idea for hours on end. If she could go back, she would sit there and listen to every word he says, asking questions so that he would know she was interested, instead of watching the clock, jumping at the first excuse to leave.

The toll of a bell jerks her out of her thoughts, and as if on cue her stomach growled.

_Time to fetch his kingliness for dinner,_ she thinks as she adopts a brisk pace to the castle. For not the first time, she curses the fact that Lance’s chambers are so far into the castle itself. Sure, from a practical standpoint, it was the safest location, but for times where she needed to see him quickly, it was a pain. At last, she rounds the corner to his room.

Nodding at the guard outside his door, Katie takes a moment to catch her breath before knocking twice and entering. She makes herself at home, lopping down in an armchair and filling through a book that was discarded on a table. She hears his footsteps and looks up. 

"General!" Lance greets and she has to do a double take because she's pretty sure her king is standing before her, completely nude, a thin white towel wrapped around his waist. "Here to escort me to dinner?"

Her mouth falls open and her throat goes dry, her traitorous eyes trailing up his lean body. It was no secret the young king had caught the eyes of many neighbouring princesses, but now, she finally understood why. 

_Damn._

“Like what you see?” 

Her gaze snaps back up to Lance’s smug face. She flushes, embarrassed to be caught gawking. “Not at all.” By some miracle her voice comes out steady. Lance seems to deflate slightly. “We’re late. Get ready.” 

“Dearest Holt, you are mistaken.” He spreads his arms and takes a spin. “I _am_ ready.” The sound that comes out of her is more bird than human, and Lance bends over in laughter, his hands resting on his knees. She stamps her foot. 

"I will not eat with you when so... so..." she waves him up and down with her hand. "So poorly dressed!"

He puts his hands on his hips, and she just knows he's about to say something stupid. "If my attire bothers you so much, I can always take it off?"

"NO!" she yelps, moving her hands so if he was to reveal himself, the more sensitive areas would remain hidden from sight. He raises a brow, his hands moving to the edge of his towel, untucking the flap, his smile telling her he knows he's won...

"Alright!" her resolve crumbles and Lance re-tucks the towel. She doesn't miss how it sits an inch lower on his hips. Her throat feels dry. "You can eat in your stupid rag."

Her king closes the gap between them in three strides and leans over her, dangerously close. "See? That wasn't so hard now was it?"

She pushes him away, his skin hot under her hands. "Whatever, let's go already, I'm starving."

Lance shakes his head. "You didn't actually think I'd go to the dining hall like this?" he chuckles, disappearing into his closet. "My dearest Katie, the entire kingdom would throw a fit. Women would be throwing themselves at me, and men would be after my head for stealing their wives. We cannot have that."

He reemerges in trousers, a collared shirt and a vest, similar to the one Hunk got her. Opening the door, he bows deeply. "Ladies first."

*

The dining hall is bustling with movement, candles lighting up the once dark halls. When Lance became king, one of his first acts was creating communal meal times. With so many lives lost in the Atlas, most of those residing in the castle had no family to have meals with. So Lance brought everyone together.

No one, not even Iverson, complained.

As they walk down the halls, kids of all ages wave at Lance, the older students bowing respectfully. Lance smiles, his head held high, and greets his people, the perfect king. Katie can’t help but notice the amount of young women, maids and courtesans alike, admiring their monarch from a distance, giggling to each other in the corners. She doesn’t know why, but it irks her.

When they make it to the front of the hall, Lance clears his throat. She takes a seat as the room falls silent. 

"To those not with us tonight," Lance toasts, raising his glass.

She joins the rest in raising their own glasses. "But are watching us from the stars."

As always, they bow their heads, a moment of silence for their lost loved ones, before Lance claps his hands. "Lets eat!"

The hall erupts into noise, cutlery clinking on plates and goblets give out deep clanking together in toasts. Ever since the Atlas, life has become so much more precious, and the people of Earth were beginning to understand not a moment should be wasted.

She sits with Lance, Shiro and Keith at the front, their table no different than the rest. Sometimes they break off and sit with others, the young cadets always love it when Lance joins them, and it's nice to talk to Nadia when they're not sparring.

Her eyes meet Keith’s, the question in them clear. She shakes her head slightly. _Later_.

He nods before they both tune in to Shiro and Lance's conversation.

"So then," Lance was saying, his arms gesturing wildly, "I told her I’d like to know where she was supposed to get strawberries, and she looked like if I wasn't the king she would’ve slapped me!"

"Lance is explaining his latest encounter with old lady June," Shiro explains, before giving Lance a sympathetic nod. "I'm sure she won't hate you forever."

"It's not my fault!" Lance cries, a little too loudly. Conversations fall to whispers as eyes turn to their table. He clears his throat, holding up one hand. "Sorry, carry on."

"Well you know what I always say." Shiro leans back, his arms crossed. "Patience--"

"Yields focus," the three others respond in chorus. Lance sighs.

"Yeah, I know."

A young girl comes by to refill the wine and he stops her. The poor girl looks frightened, her hands trembling slightly. Lance just smiles at her. “Please, send my compliments to the chef. This is the best meal I’ve had all week.”

She blushes and Katie recognizes her from part of Sanda’s platoon. Kitchen, and any other castle duty, was taken care of by its occupants on a rotated schedule. It was a way to educate in household skills, while helping out the community. Unfortunately, it also meant some less than appetizing meals, especially with Hunk away. Their ambassador enjoyed overseeing the kitchens in his free time, offering pointers here and there. 

“Yes Sire,” the girl bows deeply, before hurrying away.

Katie rolls her eyes, muttering something under her breath and she feels all eyes turn to her. She sighs, turning to Lance. “Did you really have to flirt like that?” 

“Me?” Lance brings a han to his chest, his eyes widening slightly. “Whatever do you mean?” 

“Please Lance, she's probably half in love with you already.” _Her and the whole kingdom_ , she adds spitefully. 

“Jealous?” He raises an eyebrow. 

“Hardly,” she scoffs, hoping they don’t see the red on the cheeks.

“Whatever you say general,” he winks, leaning back in his chair. 

Annoyed, she flicks a potato at him, but he moves swiftly and catches it in his mouth. "Please Holt,” he says chewing. “If you wanted to feed me, you just needed to ask."

Keith rolls his eyes before picking up his plate and moving to sit with the Shadows. Shiro gives them both an apologetic smile before grabbing his stuff, and sitting with some members of the royal guard.

Katie watches them go before turning to Lance. "What's with them?"

He looks just as confused as she feels. "No idea."

She ponders over it a little while longer before it fades to the back of her mind, quickly overcome by Lances jokes and stories. At one point she has trouble keeping her food down as Lance recounts his encounter with a very red, very embarrassed Iverson. Apparently a group of vengeful students had poured a vat of tomato juice on their instructor during his morning shower. Katie scans the hall for any sign of the older man, but couldn’t find him. 

As the meal begins to dwindle, some students begin trickling out, some waving as they pass, turning in for the night. Shiro’s trainees have already all vacated, and Katie assumes they have early morning training. Her heart goes out to them, as she recalls the one time she agreed to join Shiro and ended up in pain for the next week. 

Nadia passes, her hand in James’, as she wiggles her eyebrows and winks. Katie gives her what she hopes is the most disapproving glance she can muster as Lance chuckles beside her. 

“Shall we?” His hand extends to help her to her feet, before he quickly pulls it back, his eyes shining with an unspoken apology. 

She smiles, standing on her own, a brief touch on his arm letting him know she understands. But just because she understands doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. 

They walk out the way they came, and she hastily reminds a few of her cadets not to stay up too late. They roll their eyes, but there’s no ill intent behind the action. It actually makes her smile. 

The trip back to Lance’s chambers is silent, her mind whirring a thousand miles an hour. Dinner was a nice break, but now that the night was drawing to a close, Keith's news comes flooding back. She needs to tell him. Lance stays quiet, only adding to her nerves, but she can feel his eyes on her as he opens the door for her, closing it shut behind him.

"No crown?" he asks, shrugging off his vest and laying it neatly over a chair.

"Not yet," she says, and at his worried look quickly adds, "at least not fully."

He sits on the edge of his bed and pats the spot next to him. She does, using the walk over to gather the courage to say what needs to be said. It's as if saying it aloud makes it true, and all she wants is for it to not be true.

But it is. And her king needs to know about it.

As if sensing her anxiety, Lance rests his hand on her leg, and she anchors herself to his warmth. His gaze tells her to take as long as she needs, the night is theirs.

"I...I got some news from Keith today." She starts. "And I wanted to tell you as a friend, not as your general."

Lance raises a brow. "So half crown half sword?"

She laughs weakly. "Yeah, something like that. Lance, Keith’s men returned. The threat to the town is neutralized for now, and after...questioning the captured men, it is clear Daibazal is preparing for war."

Lance inhales sharply, and she feels him tense. "How long?"

She closes her eyes, looking at her hands. "If we're lucky? Early next year."

His hand is withdrawn from her leg, and she mourns its loss. She knows not to take it personally, he wasn't upset at her, just the news she brings. They sit in silence, the fireplace offering the occasional pop, sparks flying up like fireflies. When he finally speaks, she can hear the exhaustion in every word. "How many men do we have?"

"Fully armed and ready? Seven battalions with me. Another four with Iverson, and three with Shiro. Plus Keith's Shadows. Sanda and Sablan have our naval fleets, twenty ships in total."

Lance bows his head into his hands, his fingers running through his hair. "Not enough. Not nearly enough if the information Keith gave us is true."

It'll be the Atlas all over again, she thinks for a horrible moment, and from the hard lines on Lance's face, she knows he's thinking the same.

“What about,” he licks his lips, and she can feel the regret rolling off him in waves. “What about the new recruits?”

She doesn't try to hide her horror. They were barely old enough to get on a horse by themselves, let along fight in a war. Sending them into battle, no matter how gifted they are, would be condemning them to death. Their sweet faces, still round with youth, flash through her mind.

Katie knows then, if any harm should come to her little soldiers, she would never forgive those responsible. Even if he was her king.

“Lance,” The shadows framing his face give him a ghostly appearance. He won’t meet her gaze, and a part of her is glad. She doesn’t know if she would be able to stomach seeing the emotions in his gaze. “They’re just children.”

“So were we,” he whispers, his voice hoarse. "We still are." There's a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Stars, we're still young and yet..."

"We have the weight of the world on our shoulders," she finishes, not missing the grateful glance from Lance. "Can’t be too young, that type of responsibility is enough to give anyone a few grey hairs."

He laughs softly but it lacks any real feeling. Something in her chest cracks.

"Starting tomorrow," he rubs his jaw. "You will up the training schedule. No more games. No more mud fights. They must complete the remaining months of schooling in two, three at the most."

She stands, stomping her foot on the ground. "I will not!"

"So you will send them into battle unprepared?" His eyes flash, and he's on his feet, pacing to the window.

"I won't send them at all!"

"We need the troops!" he roars. "Or else Earth will fall and our kingdom will be slaughtered."

"Then find another solution!" She can feel her power sparking at her fingertips. "Lance, we are a team. We work these things out together." One look at the brokenness on his face, and her fight leaves her. She slumps back down onto the bed. "If you send those children to war, will you ever forgive yourself? You don't want to be the king remembered for generations to come as the one who murdered children, even if by proxy."

"What choice do I have?" he pleads, his eyes begging her to give him another option. He sits down beside her, but angles his body away. His shoulders hunch.

Katie reaches out and grabs his hand. "Trust me. And the rest of the council. Hold a meeting. We will find an alternate solution to this."

His fingers squeeze hers, as if afraid she'll let go. She squeezes back, silently telling him she's not going anywhere.

“Do you know what they call our kingdom?” Lance finally asks, his voice thick with emotion. 

She shakes her head. Several rumours regarding Earth had circulated after the Atlas, but she never paid them any attention. Lance chuckles softly. 

“The Kingdom of Orphans.” 

Something lodges in her throat and it takes all her willpower not to break down. 

“And I’m their king.” 

“You have nothing to be ashamed of.” Her voice is firm. “Lance, you have cared for every one of these children like they’re your own. You have changed this place for the better.” 

"Where would I be without you," he muses, his eyes scanning her face, his thumb drawing circles on the back of her hand. "Honestly Holt, sometimes you are the only thing that makes this life worth it."

His words sink in and she flushes, suddenly not able to meet his eyes. His tone holds something foreign in it, something dangerous to their relationship. Something that could push them over a cliff and send them tumbling down into a place neither of them would return from.

At long last, Lance sighs. "It's been a long night," he says at last. "You should get some sleep."

She pulls herself together, looking up to scan his face, the dullness in his eyes worrying her. "So should you."

He smiles, a ghost its usual self. "Don't worry about me Katie." He says her name with such tenderness, as if it might break.

"It's sort of my job."

That earns her a weak chuckle. He leads her to the door, their hands still joined. "Good night General."

She nods her head. "Your Majesty."

They stay there, in the doorway before she clears her throat. "Lance? I need my hand back before I go."

He looks down, his eyes widening as if just realizing they're still holding hands. "Sorry," he mutters, his fingers finally releasing hers, cold sweeping over where comforting warmth was. In the firelight his cheeks look redder than usual. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She barely has time to reply before the door swings shut, closing with a click. The guards in the hallways don't even move as she strides by, and part of her brain wonders if they're asleep. It's soon forgotten, however, when she runs straight into someone, hands reaching for her shoulders to steady her.

"General," Keith leans in close, narrowing his eyes. "What are you doing out so late?"

“Speaking with our king.” Her voice betrays her weariness. Keith inches closer.

"So I take it you told him?"

She nods, looking out the window at the stars.

"How did he take it?"

"Not well," Katie admits. "But at the next council meeting, it will be a priority."

She looks up, her eyes wide when Keith ruffles her hair, his eyes trained on the moon. It's an action Matt used to do, and her heart swells with emotion. She hasn't seen her brother in what seemed like an eternity, his letters stopping around the time the Battle of Altea started. 

Still, she keeps alive the hope that he’s alright. She has to. 

“I should go,” she finally says, not bothering to hide the weariness from her voice. 

Keith puts his fist on his heart before bowing slightly. “I’ll see you tomorrow General.” 

She nods before turning away. 

"Hey," he grabs her arm, and she turns to face him. "Be careful. Coming from the king’s chambers late at night, being overly friendly with him at dinner, sparing in private...it doesn't look good."

She snorts. "Really? Come on Keith, it's just Lance! We've known him since we were babies!"

“I know,” he gives her a half smile, but it doesn't reach his eyes. “It's just… I promised Matt I’d keep an eye on you.” 

“And I appreciate it, but I can take care of myself.” 

“I never doubted.” He bows again, before retreating into the shadows. “Goodnight General.” 

“Goodnight,” she whispers but he's already gone, whisked away into the darkness. 

Her footsteps echo as she makes her way to her chambers. The night air is crisp, and she stops to admire the full moon. She knows she should get some rest, it's going to be a long day tomorrow, but she can’t help but remain rooted in place, her eyes drawn upwards. 

Perhaps it's because of the moon's beauty, how it shines silver light on everything. Or, it could be because she's perplexed, at how something so ethereal could still look down on their world with love in its gaze. 

Or maybe it's because deep down, she hopes her brother sees the same moon, and that her parents are watching them both from the stars. 

Lance

  
  


No one who went to the Battle came back. At least not fully whole. Everyone lost not only someone on that battle field, but they also lost a part of themselves.

He knows Keith never goes to bed without a candle lit by his side. During the war, the Shadows were Earth's most valuable asset. Emerging from the darkness to cut the enemy down, only to disappear again.

Hunk always insists on making the food for diplomatic meetings. Their first negotiation for peace ended in the poisoning of every Earth ambassador in the room, himself included. When he awoke, he was the only one alive, the Galra sparing his life only so he could deliver a message: peace was not an option.

Shiro, perhaps the one with the most physical scars, lost an arm. Although he hid it well, Lance hadn’t missed the way he would sometimes go to strap his sword on his right instead of his left, still not used to the change.

And Katie. Such great power inside her and yet when they needed it the most, she had lost control. He’s seen her slowly start to use her magic again, in training sessions with the little ones, but since the battle she’s never used it in combat. It only served as a reminder of what she failed to protect.

Lance runs his hands over his face, his open window letting in a breeze that gives the curtains a ghostly appearance. The wind carries the sounds of straggles from the dining hall, their joyous laughter telling him they probably had a touch too much to drink.

The carefree sound only makes his heart heavier. His people were just doing what they could to live their lives and gain back some sense of normalcy. 

As the laughter melts into silence, his thoughts roar loud. It's an impossible decision. 

Save his country but become the very thing he despises. Or to watch his people die, and be remembered for who he truly is.

When did the weight on his shoulders become so heavy? He feels as if he’s lost, wandering aimlessly through a desert, hoping to find the answer among the grains of sand swirling around him. 

But he had her. Katie. His strong, beautiful, intelligent general, who stood by his side through it all. She never once called him weak, never once looked down on his ability to rule. Her presence by his side is a tether, anchoring him down in the storm.

A sigh leaves his lips as he feels his muscles relax slightly. 

The meeting tomorrow. Then they would determine the fate of the kingdom. _Together._

He closes his eyes, letting the darkness overtake him, his last thought a prayer to the stars to protect him from the terrors of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it! comments and kudos are always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoed! comments and kudos are ALWAYS appreciated! let me know what you think!


End file.
